Kara's Looking for Boyfriend
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: Ella busca novio… ¿cuál de los 3 será su pareja perfecta?
1. Future Boyfriend: ¿Timber Wolf?

**Titulo del Fan Fiction:** Kara's Looking for Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** Legion of Superheroes no me pertenece. Este fan fic es solo para el entretenimiento de los fans.

**Summary: **Ella busca novio… ¿cuál de los 3 será su pareja perfecta?

**Nota de la autora:** Disculpen si cometo OoC. Es mi primer fan fic de LOSH.

….

Capitulo 1: Future Boyfriend: ¿Timber Wolf?

Ella ya se consideraba lo suficientemente grandecita como para tener novio, así que ¿qué mejor novio que alguien de la legión? El problema estaba en conseguir a alguien para ella, alguien que fuera su tipo, que satisficiera todos sus caprichos cuando los tuviera. Tal y como hacia una pareja común y corriente. Y más valía que su primo, Superman, no interfiriera. A ver… ¿por quién comenzaría? ¿Timber Wolf? ¿Lightning? ¿Brainiac 5? Les haría pruebas para ver quien realmente merecía ser su novio. Empezaría la búsqueda del adecuado con Timber a ver qué pasaba. Gracias a Dios, Phantom Girl y las chicas la habían invitado a un lonche a la Legión, por lo que podría aprovechar la ocasión para probar a los chicos.

…..

-¡Kara! ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir!-dijo Saturn Girl abrazando a Kara.

-Sí. Yo también me alegro-comentó Kara, esbozando en su rostro una sonrisa pícara mientras buscaba disimuladamente a los chicos a los que probaría. Y como si fuera pura coincidencia (o tal vez el destino), misma telenovela de amor en la que la protagonista encuentra casualmente al protagonista, el hombre de su vida, Kara vislumbró a Timber Wolf poniendo la mesa para el lonche de chicas. "Genial"-pensó Kara, y empezó a idear un plan para atraer su atención. Primero iría a la cocina a "ayudar" con los preparativos ya que no podía llegar y quedarse sentada cruzada de brazos y piernas en algún sofá o viendo televisión.

-Oye Timby, te ayudo-dijo mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

-No hace falta-murmuró. Si alguien iba a ir a ayudarlo, a pesar de que no necesitara ayuda, sería Phantom Girl. A Kara podría quererla como amiga, pero nada más.

Lo que sucedió en la cocina ante el intento de ayudar de Kara fue algo que Timber nunca habría creído ni querido ver en su vida, y lo impresionante había sido que todo fue causado por una sola persona.

-¡OH por Dios!-chilló Saturn Girl-¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¡Parece como si hubiese pasado un huracán! O una tormenta de harina-la cocina se hallaba en un estado realmente deplorable. Todo cubierto por una fina capa blanca, como si hubiera nevado, lo cual naturalmente era imposible. Cascarones de los huevos desparramados por el suelo junto con el azúcar y por la mesa engrasada con mantequilla se hallaban, increíblemente intactos, los utensilios de cocina. Por el techo, si, por el techo, había masa pegada que por su peso había empezado a ceder por la ley de la gravedad ensuciando lo que encontrara en su caída implacable, y Timber ni Kara habían sido las excepciones. Aparte de estar cubiertos de harina, también tenían masa en el cabello y ropa. Ya intuía Timber Wolf que debía haberse puesto su gorro de Chef. Pero no creyó que algo así pasaría. Mejor seguir sus instintos la próxima vez… no, ¿qué próxima vez? No dejaría que Kara entrara en la cocina mientras el siguiera con vida.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto-se ofreció Kara.

-No, está bien, yo me encargo de…-pero Kara ya había vertido casi la mitad del gran saco de harina dentro del recipiente-¡No, no! ¡Detente! ¡Con 2 tazas era más que suficiente!

-¿Qué?-y levantando el saco con brusquedad, por el peso de este y por un charco de agua que había en el piso, se resbaló y el saco se elevó lo suficiente como para que en su caída vaciara lo que quedaba en él por toda la cocina.

-¡OH no! ¡Ahora Cosmic Boy no querrá ir al superplanet a comprar más harina para la próxima semana!-murmuró Timber.

-No te preocupes Timby. Con estos huevos cubriremos lo que eche de harina-le alentó Kara.

Y cogiendo todos los huevos del refrigerador y rompiendo sus cascarones (tirando uno por uno a su suerte) los echó en el recipiente y batió con el cucharon. Luego rápidamente echó el azúcar (desparramando algo de esta por el suelo) y siguió batiendo a tal velocidad que la masa estuvo lista. Se preguntarán que hacía Timber Wolf. Pues bien, él solo se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer eso mientras intentaba no entrar en shock. Cuando hubo reaccionado fue más que tarde. Supergirl había echado una jarra mediana de agua a la licuadora junto con la masa. ¿Para que la licuadora si estaban haciendo galletas? No tenía ni la más remota idea, lo que si sabía era que tenía que detenerla. Cuando iba rápidamente a evitar que presionara el botón de encendido, resbaló con el azúcar y la harina y cayó de bruces contra el piso. De repente el techo se llenó de una masa pegajosa que le cayó en el cabello, y es que Kara había olvidado ponerle la tapa a la licuadora.

Si bien Superman le había advertido que ella era un desastre en la cocina, nunca pensó que lo era tanto.

-Sin contar el olor a quemado-intervino Phantom.

-¿Quemado?-preguntó Timber Wolf atónito. ¡Oh no! Había olvidado por completo el pastel en el horno mientras hacía las galletas, o mejor dicho intentaba hacerlas con la ayuda de Kara. Rápidamente pidió a todos salir de la cocina para encargarse del asunto. Cogió sus guantes de cocina y sacó el pastel… bueno, lo que quedaba del pastel… un de masa trozo chamuscado.

"Bueno"-pensó Kara-"si mi novio no puede tolerar un pequeño accidente en la cocina, entonces no vale la pena"-así que mentalmente tachó a Timber Wolf de su lista. Y se fue a buscar a su siguiente futuro novio. Aprovechando el incidente de la cocina.

Ahora seguía Lighting. Aún tenía parte del día libre antes del lonche para probar con Lighting y Brainy.

…

Espero que te haya gustado el Fan Fic. Lamento mucho que sea tan cortito el capitulo. Veré en continuarlo lo más pronto posible.

PD: Si a alguien le resulta familiar este fic, está en lo cierto. Dejé mi otra cuenta y lo quise subir a esta.

Gracias por pasarte y leerlo.


	2. Future Boyfriend: ¿Lighting Lad?

**Titulo del Fan Fiction:** Kara's Looking for Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** Legion of Superheroes no me pertenece. Este fan fic es solo para el entretenimiento de los fans.

**Summary: **Ella busca novio… ¿cuál de los 3 será su pareja perfecta?

**Nota de la autora:** Disculpen si cometo OoC. Es mi primer fan fic de LOSH.

…

Capitulo 2: Future Boyfriend: ¿Lighting Lad?

Escapó del humo que se empezaba a extender por la cocina y vagabundeó un buen rato por los pasillos. Los legionarios seguro se encontraban en alguna misión, porque, por primera vez en su vida, no se topó con ninguno de sus amigos mientras buscaba a su siguiente futuro novio. Dobló por varias esquinas sin encontrarse con nadie. En la vigésimo sexta esquina encontró a Triplicate Girl.

-Hola Trip. ¿Qué hay?-preguntó a las chicas.

-¡Kara! ¡Qué sorpresa!-dijeron al unisonó-no te esperábamos por aquí hasta las 3.

-No tenía nada que hacer en casa, así que decidí venir por aquí antes de lo previsto-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Tripical.

-Por cierto, te sugiero no entrar a la cocina. Tuve un accidente haciendo galletas con la licuadora.

-Pero no necesitas la licuadora para hacer galle…

-El punto es que si no quieren ver a un lobo furioso, deben evitar entrar-puntualizó Kara-por cierto trillis, ¿has visto a Lighting?

-Sí. Está en la sala de videojuegos.

-Excelente-murmuró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, se despidieron, quedando en volverse a ver a la hora del tan esperado lonche y Kara fue directo a la sala indicada.

Lighting Lad estaba pegado al Play Station LX4 que había construido Brainiac 5. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Nadie lo sabía, pero la cuestión era que lo había hecho y funcionaba de maravilla. Y lo mejor era que no necesitaban que se conectara la TV, sino que actuaba independientemente. Los comandos funcionaban con la mente, por lo que uno tenía que ponerse una especie de chuponcitos en la cabeza, presionar "ON" en la TV Plasma XJ y jugar. Claro que Brainy había hecho paralelamente al aparato unos KP's (como CD's con el juego dentro).

-¿Qué juegas Lighty?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Ah? Hola Kara-dijo apenas volteando a mirarla, ya que estaba a punto de ganar la carrera en "Need for Speed 1000XL" con "El Batimovil" en el circuito "The Last Hell", por el cual se había pasado las últimas 7 semanas jugando para vencer en puntaje a Brainy, que le llevaba la delantera con 999999, y él con 999989 ¡y no era justo! (y eso que había buscado en Internet Cheats para pasar con mayor facilidad los niveles, pero al parecer la creación de Brainy no dejaba instalar el chip con el habilitador de Cheats). Lighting decía ser el "Papi" de los videojuegos desde que Brainy construyó el "aparatito ese" (como lo llamaba Timber Wolf) y un desgraciado día a Brainy se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de jugarlo.

A Kara no le atraían mucho los videojuegos de autos sino era Mario Kart Characters Revolution. Pero ese de las carreras con autos alucinantes le pareció divertido.

-¿Puedo jugar?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Cuando termine-dijo apresuradamente para no perder la concentración. ¡Tres niveles más y lo lograba!

Kara se sentó en el sofá a esperar. Miró el reloj digital de la pared. Era la 13:30. Ya había pasado una media hora desde que había llegado a esa habitación y Lighting no había parado de jugar.

-Yo te paso el nivel. Soy buena en los juego de carreras-comentó Supergirl.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees poder ganarle a Pinky & The Brain?-preguntó mirándola con suspicacia. Era imposible que una chica supiera de videojuegos.

-¡Claro!-repuso Kara parándose rápidamente-pan comido. E intercambiando lugares con Lighting, empezó la carrera. No sabía exactamente cómo manejar el Play Station LX4, ya que ella solo había jugado "Race of Pink's Kittens in Happyland", "Race Pandas on the island of love" (los cuales no eran de autos, sino de nubes) ella había rogado a su primo que le comprara los de guerras y luchas, pero él dijo que esos eran para chicos, no para chicas. También estaba "Mario Kart Characters Revolution", que había "encontrado" (según ella) en el cajón de videojuegos de su primo, donde decía "No tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia", a lo cual, ella no había hecho caso porque estaba aburrida y quería jugarlo por pura curiosidad.

El problema en ese momento no era el juego en sí, sino el "aparatito". Ella tenía el "Woo", el cual sería en nuestro tiempo el aclamado "Wii".

-Mmm-murmuró tratando de controlar el auto con su mente, pero este se iba incontrolablemente de izquierda a derecha, y como estaba en el modo de juego "Hard", la autopista no tenía baranditas (como sus otros juegos) para evitar que el auto cayera al despeñadero donde al final le aguardaba una burbujeante piscinita de lava hirviendo.

Lighting había ido al baño a ocupar sus necesidades biológicas y luego por algo de comer, pero se vio obligado a salir corriendo de la cocina porque Timber estaba de un humor de perros, o mejor dicho, de lobos y amenazaba con morderlo. Si no fuera por Phantom Girl, que lo detuvo para que no lo mordiera, estaría hecho queso rallado o carne molida, o quién sabe, tal vez algo peor... Para cuando regresó casi le da un ataque. Su puntaje había descendido de 999989 a 000199 (Brainy lo había diseñado para que el puntaje bajara conforme uno iba perdiendo en los niveles más altos).

-¿Pero qué rayos has hecho?-bramó mientras se arrancaba mechones de cabello.

-¿No es evidente? Perdí. Y todo por esa estúpida lava. Esto es demasiado difícil comparado a "Race of Pink's Kittens in Happyland"- murmuró quitándose los chupones de la frente y la nuca y dejándoselos a un atónito Lighting.

-¿Race of qué?

- Pink's Kittens in Happyland. No me culpes a mí. Los compró Superman-Lighting seguía con la boca abierta y cogió con manos temblorosas los chupones.

-Ahora me tendré que quedar otras 7 semanas-sollozó Lighting.

-Pues suerte-dijo mientras pensaba que un novio que no tolerara errores y se arrancara el pelo tras su novia perder un simple nivel de videojuego no valía la pena.

Ahora seguía Brainy y esperaba de corazón que este si le comprendiera.

…

Espero que te haya gustado el Fan Fic. Espero que haya sido al menos un poquito más largo que el capitulo anterior. Veré en continuarlo lo más pronto posible. Gracias por pasarte y leerlo.


End file.
